


Survival Instinct

by floatingpetals



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Inspired by last of us, Multi, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingpetals/pseuds/floatingpetals
Summary: The Apocalypse was only a story, the idea made several famous movies, video games, and television shows. Yet Arianna found herself living the nightmare everyone spent time fantasizing about. Four years had passed since the Beginning and now then Infected were growing smarter and quicker. That doesn’t stop her from doing her job of saving those in need. When she comes across a group of survivors, two seemed familiar to her. When she and her group saved them, she didn’t know the struggles and pitfall they would bring along. Could they survive the sudden shift in the Infected together?





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this sitting in a folder for a while and have been debating on whether or not I wanted to post it. I hope you guys enjoy it, it’s a recurring story idea I’ve had and wanted to get out. Also, if you can think of any tags that might be good to add, please let me know! Enjoy!!

“Alright Big Mamma, you copy?”

Arianna growled at that horrible nickname that echoed through the earpiece.

“How many time do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?” She sighed, a soft chuckle her only reply as she continued down the dark and dingy hallway. Her grip would tighten and loosen on the cool metal of her rifle, a constant reminder to be alert always. The first few missions, she wouldn’t have been able to hear a thing over her heartbeat; now she has so many under her belt all she could hear was the steady breath and soft footsteps. It was easier to hear for any other movement that was her own now after years of practice.

“Alright, mamma. Take that hallway to your right and it should be the door to the left.” Pablo, her communications guy, spoke softly as if anyone else could hear him and would give away her location.

“Copy.” Arianna took the turn as instructed, rifle at the ready. A grimy window at the end illuminated the short hallway, only one doorway where he said it be. Arianna still didn’t relax, instead turned to the hall behind her as she stepped back to the door.

“How are things?” She asked the others.

“Good. Haven’t seen an Infected yet.” There was a pause. “Don’t know if that’s good or bad.”

“Don’t jinx it, Jason.” Nemo all but snarled in reply. Ari and the three others on the com laughed at the man’s reply. It wasn’t a surprise to them, Nemo always seemed to have a stick up his ass. But he was the best medic they had, so they weren’t going to argue with his attitude.

“Aw, come on man. This is a happy occasion!” Jason teased through the earpiece.

“I fail to see how any of this considered happy,” Nemo replied dryly. He was referring to the past three days scouring the area finding supplies and any signs of survivors. It wasn’t until late last night that they got a ping of people on their radar. Actual living people who no doubt needed help. They had been on the ground level the day before a surprise horde sent the group of survivors up the highest corner of the building, crude barricades being the only real indication anyone was there. After Ari and her group cleared the horde it was her job to go up and bring the survivors down. It was a bit unnerving that there were no signs of any stragglers of the horde. Typically, one or two would separate from the group of Infected, and Ari had yet to come across one. It set her teeth on edge, she was always looking over her shoulder on high alert.

“Get the SUV ready, about to make contact.” Ari stepped beside the door, reaching out to test the handle. She frowned when the handle turned easily, the door swinging open to the dark room. She figured it was an old storage room, small and tightly filled with desks, chairs and overturned filing cabinets. Flicking on the flashlight at the end of her gun she scoped from one side of the room, looking for signs of life. A soft gasp from her right caused Ari to snap in the direction of the sound, the light illuminating the huddle forms in the far corner. Wide, terrified sets of eyes looked back at her. The looked better than most other’s she found, but they were still covered in dirt and grime. Their faces showed just how long it had been since they had had a real meal.

‘Poor things.’ Ari thought, lowering her rifle to keep from binding them. She did a quick count, six in total, and all looking rightfully terrified. She did a quick scan and didn’t find that any of them had any injuries on them, a good sign.

“I made contact,” Ari spoke softly. The group perked up, realizing the dark figure in the door wasn’t an Infected. “Are ya’ll okay?”

Ari knew it was a stupid question, of course, they weren’t okay. But she found that simple question soothed their fears faster than anything else.

“Who are you?” A young woman asked, her voice shaking as she pressed against the wall. Ari opened her mouth to reply, stepping into the room, but a tense voice stopped her.

“Uh-oh. Big mamma, we got a problem.” Standing tall, Ari turned to the door as she pressed to her earpiece.

“What?”

“We got a horde coming in, fast. Maybe ten minutes.”

“Shit.” Ari turned back to the group, who were reacting to her sudden change in attitude, each slowly standing from their crouched positions. “I don’t have time for introductions, but I’m here to get ya’ll safe. You can come or stay, but we don’t have time to stand and talk about it.”

“Damn Mamma. Way to send in the welcome party.”

“Shut it, Jason. Are you on your way?”

“Right around the corner.”

Ari nodded, motioning for the group to follow, her grip returning to the familiar cool metal of her gun. As she led the group down the hall, with Jason waiting at the other end, she did a final look over of the group. Two faces, the tallest of the bunch caused her to pause. They seemed so familiar, but she couldn’t quite place where she knew them from. Shaking her head, she faced forward again. Now was not the time to get distracted.

Jason nodded to Ari as she passed, letting her take the front while he backed the group, both having done this several times over the years. His green eyes took in the group, the same troubled expression on his face like hers.

“Any signs of the stragglers?” Ari asked Jason. His answer was a negative, and all it did was cause Ari to tense even more. As quickly as she could, she led the group to the stairs, leading them down the six flights of stairs. They were a weaker pack, but they did their best to keep up. They said little, the only words they spoke where when one would stumble down the steps, checking to see if they were okay to continue. The two largest, the ones that felt familiar to Ari were always there to help them stand. Ari’s heart went out the group, knowing just what they’ve gone through. Never in her life did she think she’d be in the situation, she was sure they didn’t either. But she didn’t have time to let her soft heart stop her from getting them to safety. She could caudle them later.

“They’re almost on us. Where you at Big Mamma?” Nemo asked, and if Ari wasn’t intently watching the front, she would have jumped out of her skin as they reached the ground level of the old bank.

“Just reached the first floor. About to cross the courtyard to the entrance.” Across the courtyard were two sets of double doors that led out. Both were shut to keep anything in the building out, and anything outside from coming in. Nemo was huddle in the room, waiting for the two of them to lead the group to him. Ari turned to the group, nodding in the direction of the door.

“Come on, almost there-“

A vicious snarl ripped through the room, the sound reverberating through the room, shaking Ari to the core. The world around her slowed, the group of survivor’s eyes widening in fear at the creature behind her. They began to stumble backward, Jason shouting something as he started at Ari. Ari turned her heart in her throat, her blood running cold at the sudden turn of events. This wasn’t part of the plan.

The creature- an Infected- leaped from seemingly nowhere, teeth bared as it let out another twisted snarl. It no longer resembled what it once was, the human it used to be. Instead, it’s body was rotting from the inside out, sickly green skin that was rotting off the bone. Its upper gums showed, the lips and cheek having been lost at some point only left it to seem more terrifying as it closed the distance between them. Ari had no time to react, her brain still trying to wrap around the fact that she was taken by surprise. She didn’t have time to raise her gun and fire, her instincts kicked in. She raised an arm to protect her face and neck, the one thing Infected seemed to target each time. The two locked eyes for a moment, grey-blue eyes to dead cloudy white. The Infected’s teeth latched on to the sleeve of her jacket, ripping through the fabric like butter, digging into the flesh of her arm. It clamped down and began thrashing, the bony hands reaching up to start scratching her arms to reach her face in vain.

Ari screamed out in agony, the pain nearly binding as the Infected tore at her arm. Gritting her teeth, she let go of her rifle thankful she wore the strap that day to keep it on her shoulders. She ignored the screams behind her, she ignored the pain and the snarls from the creature that latched onto her arm. Ari grabbed the knife that was strapped to her thigh and plunged the blade into the Infected neck. It let out an inhuman scream, releasing her from its grip just long enough for Ari to rip her arm back. She stumbled backward, swinging her gun around her body back to her grip and opened fire. A second gun came into her line of sight, opening fire now that it was not attached to her body. Neither Ari nor Jason stopped until the Infected ceased it’s twitching, a final bullet through the brain cutting its life short.

Silence rang through the room as the two tried to tamp down their adrenaline, both breathing heavily while the group shrank back into the stairwell. Ari’s brain was going through everything that they could have possibly done wrong, how this could have been avoided. How did they not catch the Infected? How was it able to avoid being detected for so long? They weren’t normally this sneaky, always bumbling around snarling at anything that moved. It wasn’t like Jason nor Ari let their guards down as they made their way up. What went wrong?

“You’ve… You’ve been bitten.” The young woman from before spoke softly, her voice quaking with fear of the horror she just witnessed. What they all witnessed. Ari turned to the woman, who immediately shrank back once more in fear. Normally, Ari would understand her fear. It was granted to regular individuals, they had every reason to be fearful. But Ari and her group had a few details that the surviving group weren’t aware of. Details she didn’t have time to explain.

“Let me see.” Jason reached for her injured arm, but Ari brushed him away. She reached down and ripped the knife blade from the Infected neck, whipping the blade clean on the grimy shirt the creature wore.

“You and I know I’ve had worse. Come on.” She motioned for the group to follow. They stood rooted to the spot. They each nervously glanced at each other, looking to the two men at that back for guidance. Ari was running out of patience.

“Let’s go!” She barked, watching in masked amusement as the group snapped to attention. Reluctantly, they followed behind her, shuffling as they went. Nemo stood with the door opened, his lips pulled into a tight line. Ari knew she was about to get a chewing of a lifetime from that man.

“You’ve been bitten!” The woman repeated, this time with more emphasis.

“That’s a wonderful observation skill you’ve got there, sweetheart,” Ari said dryly, brushing aside Nemo’s hand. She tried to step past him, but his hulking frame kept her from going far. Nemo made a sound resembling the Infected and grabbed her wrist tightly.

“What the hell did I tell you about using yourself as a shield?!”

“Excuse me!” Ari fumed. “It’s not like I asked for it lock targets on my arm. It launched itself across the room at me!”

Nemo ignored her, shoving the sleeve up, smirking at Ari’s hiss when the fabric brushed against the open bleeding wound. Blood still poured from the wound, and Ari knew it would leave yet another nasty scar. Nemo had the same thought as he reached for the flask with rubbing alcohol he kept strapped to his hip. He gave Ari no warning, instead tightened his grip on her wrist and poured half the flask on the wound. Ari let out a strangled cry, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. That hurt worse than getting the bite itself. Quickly, Nemo wrapped the wound with a fresh bandage, pulling the sleeve back down to place.

“You should get stitches.” He muttered, turning to the front door. Typically, he would do a quick once-over of the group before they got in the SUV, but they weren’t given that opportunity at the moment. Ari could hear the hoard outside, no doubt surrounding the van where Pablo was waiting.

“Uh, guys…” the man in question said into the com, finding it incredibly stressful to be surrounded as he was.

“Give us a sec, need to reload,” Ari replied, switching out the magazines in her rifle. She pulled out her Glock, making sure it was fully loaded as well. Jason and Nemo did the same, a calm settling over the three of them. The surprise attack was just that, a surprise. It wasn’t something Ari was proud of, but sometimes things happen to even the best of them. This, however, was what they were good at. There was a reason why she went out with the group, why it was their group in particular that the Haven was okay with Ari leaving with them. They were well-oiled machines that worked well with each other. They were the ‘A team’ if she was going to brag. This was easy.

“I’m sorry, are we going to continue to ignore the fact that she was bit!” The woman’s voice raised higher, her anxiety and frustration growing as the three of the ignored them. Ari turned to speak, but Nemo stepped up before she had the chance.

“Alright, ground rules. You,” he pointed to the woman in question. “Shut up. Yeah, we know she’s been bitten. Trust me, we’re all aware and she’s not going to hear the end of it for the rest of the trip. Second off, you lot need to let us do our jobs, we’re here to get you out and safe, and don’t need anyone stepping on our toes as we do this.”

The young woman looked angry, opening her mouth to argue. Nemo silenced her with a sharp look. “What did I say? Shut. Up. Now, here’s what’s going to happen. The doors are going to open, then shut when the three of us leave. There will be gunshots, there were will blood. But you lot need to stay put. Do not, and I mean this will all the fiber of my being, leave to come help us. Even if we beg, you sit your asses down and stay put until Miss I-spent-way-to-long-on-my-hair-this-morning comes back to get you all. Got it?”

Ari made a face, turning back to the towering man. She reached up and ran a hand over the faux mohawk braid that kept her back length brown hair out of her face. Jason snickered beside her.

“This only took me five minutes this morning.” She defended, but the man only rolled his eyes.

“Still too damn long one someone’s hair.” He said with a snort.

“See, that attitude right there. That’s why people talk about you.” Jason stated, cocking his gun. Nemo leveled him with a stare, but the blonde-haired man just stared back. Jason broke first, giggling uncontrollably. Jason hit the nail on the head, and Nemo was less than pleased about it. The group of six volleyed back and forth between the three the same thought in their minds. Were these idiots really their saviors?

Ari simply huffed at the two, knowing it would just be adding fire to the flame if she said something to them. She reached for the water bottle she had strapped to her hip, a constant wonder on how she managed to pack so much on the belt. As she took a swig of the fresh water, she caught the smallest of the group eyeing the bottle desperately.

“Alright, you two. We ready?” Her answer was an affirmative from the men who moved up to flank her on the door. Ari turned to the young boy, reaching out to pass the bottle over. The boy hesitated, looking at the bottle and her. There were several questions running through his head, Ari could tell. Extending the bottle more, Ari smiled gently.

“Take it. It’s safe to drink.” Timidly, he took the bottle, glancing at one of the two men behind him. “We have more for them once we’re done.”

The boy didn’t hesitate when the tallest, a blond with dull blue eyes nodded. The boy knocked back the bottle, downed the water in one quick motion. Ari smiled warmly at the boy and gently took the offered bottled back. She clipped it back to her belt and turned back to the door, her smile slipping from her face. With a set jaw, she stepped up to the door and took one final deep breath. Jason glanced over his shoulder at the group, looking over each their faces. When he settled on the two men, a light bulb went off in his head.

“Before we go, are we gonna talk about how we managed to find Captain America and Winter Soldier?” Ari and Nemo’s head whipped around to stare wide eye at the men in question. They shrank back, shooting each other glances. Ari’s mouth popped open in shock. Standing side by side was the, in fact, the actors from the Marvel universe, looking ragged and scared behind them. She snapped her mouth shut and spun back around.

“We’ll talk about it later.” She stated. Nemo grunted and rolled his eyes, facing the door. Jason chuckled in response and went back to the task at hand. He’d have time to grill the two men later.

“Ready?” A chorus of affirmatives answered her and she kicked the door open. Now was for what she did best. Killing some Infected.


	2. Part Two

Sweat beaded on Ari’s forehead, eyes sweeping the area. Even with the success they had, Ari wasn’t dumb and knew that anything could turn wrong on the flip on the dime. She stepped over the fallen body of the Infect, ignoring how wrong everything felt. It was always there in the back of her mind, reminding her that these monsters used to be people. Before the plague, they had families, they had friends. Most had jobs, a home they loved, so many had kids too. At some point, they were bitten and changed into the creatures they were now. But Ari couldn’t focus on the guilt, she had to push it aside and forget it all. If she didn’t, it would make surviving so much harder. It was a thought that always haunted her, but she was alive. She couldn’t focus on the dead anymore, she needed to focus on the living.

Reaching the double doors, Ari yanked open them open with a grunt. The group of survivors cowered away from the door, both Chris and Sebastian at the front, blocking them with their bodies. Ari sighed, a tender smile spreading on her face. She could tell these survivors had grown together and protected each other. When the two men realized who was at the door, they relaxed, but only enough to step away. Ari nodded to them both.

“All clear. Come on, we don’t have much time.” Ari didn’t wait for them to respond, turning around to step down the stairs. She made it to the bottom when a voice snapped at her.

“No!”

Ari stopped short. Slowly, she turned around with a raised brow at the same woman from earlier. There had been several characters her and her group have saved over the years, but this was the first time she was ever told no. It threw her off and she wasn’t exactly sure where to go next.

“Um, I-I’m sorry?”

The woman seemed to get a second wind, her shoulder squaring. She stood tall in front of Chris, who looked just as confused as Ari felt. The woman glared down at Ari, mouth pulled in a thin line. She was challenging Ari to argue, ready for a fight. A fight Ari didn’t know would take place. Nemo and Jason froze, eyes going wide at the word. Pablo ducked his head, a smirk spreading across his face. He knew she wasn’t someone you wanted to go up against, and he took pleasure in knowing the woman was going to regret it.

“I said no. We’re not going anywhere with you!”

Ari’s mouth opened, she was ready to start an argument with the woman right here on the doorsteps of the building she just saved them from, but Jason stepped in before she could even get started.

“Look, we get it. Your scared considering out fearless leader let herself be a teething ring by an Infected.” Ari’s head swiveled around, glaring at Jason. He ignored her with a wave and stepped up beside her on the stairs. “But you don’t need to worry. I know it’s confusing right now, trust me I was right there with you all the first time she was bitten around me.”

“First time?” The woman gasped, her eyes going wide in horror.

“However, she would have shown signs of the Disease by now and she sure as hell wouldn’t still be talking in coherent sentences.” Ari rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. The group turned to look her over skeptically as if waiting for her to suddenly change in front of their eyes. Jason continued his tone calm. “I promise you, you’re in no danger being around her. I know it doesn’t make any sense and in time you’ll understand. For now, we need to leave. The longer we stay here, the closer more Infected get and we’re not equipped to face any more than we already have.”

The woman listened to him intently but kept her narrowed eyes on Ari. Ari bristled under the woman’s glare, looking over the woman’s shoulder to the rest of the group huddled behind her. The younger boy looked terrified, clinging to an older man. Sebastian and Chris were looking at the woman with matching looks. They clearly weren’t happy she was speaking for the rest of them, practically spitting in the face of their saviors. Ari knew it wasn’t going to take much to get the rest of the group to turn on the woman.

“Alright. Fine.” She sighed dramatically. Jason turned, his mouth falling open. The woman blinked, she too looking surprised that Ari was suddenly giving up. “She’s right. They don’t have to come with us.”

Jason stepped in front of Ari, lips pulled into a tight line. “What the hell are you doing?”

She shushed him with a hiss, pushing him aside.

“I’m sure you all have enough food and water to get you to where you need to. You’d need to leave as soon as you’re able of course.” Ari took a step at a time, a false smile on her face. The woman shifted from foot to foot, wringing her hands in front of her. She didn’t like the way Ari sounded, there was a bite at the end. “You, I’m sure, know that a group of dead Infected attracts others, and I’m sure you have a plan ready for that. Right?”

Ari turned and looked over to Pablo, who was watching with unmasked amusement. Neither had to say anything to the other, Pablo knew exactly what it was that Ari wanted to prove to the small group. He stepped back to the door of the SUV, climbing into the driver’s side seat to pop open the laptop he had connected inside. Ari turned back to the woman, shrugging her shoulders.

“I guess you should go ahead and head out that way.” She began to point over to a street, but Pablo interjected.

“I wouldn’t do that. There’s a horde about two miles in that directions.”

“Oh. Huh.” Ari paused, blinking rapidly. “Well, then how about over down that street.”

Once again, her finger moved and there was a sound of disagreement from the car. Jason let out an irritated sigh, catching on to their game. He rolled his eyes and left Ari’s side, standing beside two objects covered by tarps beside the SUV.

“I wouldn’t if I were you,” Pablo interjected.

Ari huffed in mock annoyance, tilting her head towards the woman.

“This is getting a bit ridiculous, isn’t it?” She spoke from the corner of her mouth, low enough only she and the woman could hear. “Well, then how about-.”

“Nope.”

Ari hummed, letting her hand fall to her side. Slowly she turned her full body back to the woman, who was nearly shaking in her spot. She was quickly realizing their possibility of survival was slim to none without Ari’s help. She just essentially spat in their helps face, and now it seemed they were once again backed into a corner. On top of that, she couldn’t figure out what exactly was going on inside Ari’s head. Ari looked her over with a blank, empty stare. 

“Do you want to argue with me again?”

The woman shook her head, tears springing up behind her eyes. She glanced behind her, halting at the sight of disappointment and aggravation in both Chris and Sebastian’s eyes. They held their gaze for a moment, neither of the men needing to say anything. Chris was the first to look away, ascending the steps until he stopped in front of Ari. Sebastian lingered longer, his eyes narrowing into slits. Ari didn’t miss the exchange, even over Chris’ wide shoulders. Pulling her eyes away, she acknowledged Chris.

“I’m sorry about her. I can promise you, she doesn’t speak for any of us. We’re more than willing and more than appreciative that you’re willing to let us come with you and your group.” His voice trembled at the end. Ari’s hand shot out, gently taking his giant hand in her smaller one, sucking in air through her teeth at the feel of his hand. His fingers were thin and bony, the skin pulled tight on the bones. He didn’t flinch away from her touch, seeming to cling to her comforting grip.

“I’d never leave you anyways. I know she doesn’t speak for you. She’s scared and spoke out of fear.” Ari said gently, reaching up to catch a tear that slipped down his cheeks. “Your safe now. You don’t have to worry about your next meal or running from Infect. I swear to you.”

Chris nodded, his eyes slipping closed as he let out and sigh of relief. Ari squeezed his hand once more before letting it slip through her fingers. He held on for a moment longer, afraid if she let go they would be back where they were. Ari stepped around his large frame and addressed the rest of the group behind him.

“If you want to come, we need to leave now.” The group nodded, Sebastian and the two other men stepping up. The woman shrank back, her eyes darting between the four. “All of you are welcomed, even the annoying ones. You’ll ride with Pablo and Nemo in the SUV.”

She tugged on Chris’s dingy sleeve, leading him to the SUV to where Nemo stood with the trunk open. Inside was a makeshift container with a series of drawers. He opened one, grabbing two metal bottles. He passed one to Chris and the other to Sebastian when he stepped up beside them. Nemo grabbed two other bottles, passing them to the boy and the older man. They looked at the bottle skeptically, turning it over in their hands.

“It’s just water.” He grunted, tossing a fifth to the woman who lingered behind. She squeaked and fumbled to catch the bottle before it hit the ground. Ari snorted and opened another drawer, pulling out a hand full of their homemade protein bars.

“When was the last time you had a meal?” she asked. No one answered right away, their vacant expressions answer enough. “Your stomachs can’t handle a big meal then, so these will do for now. Have one now and then eat another in an hour or two.”

They nodded, taking two apiece as she passed them around. She went back to the drawers and opened another pulling out a small black box.

“Where are you going with that?” Nemo quipped, narrowing his eyes at the box. Ari rolled her eyes, tucking it into a pocket on her belt.

“Jason and I have a few errands to run.” She said simply. Jason paused mid-motion of pulling off the tarps to reveal two bikes.

“We are?”

“Yup.” Her lip popped at the end, walking over to the dark black bike. His eyebrows rose, waiting for her to finish her explanation. Ari sighed. “You know we had people asking for us to grab things the next time we were in the city.”

“Yeah, but if you recall the last time-.”

“Last time was a fluke.” She snapped, waving a hand in dismissal. “That’s why I’m taking you.”

“Oh joy.” Jason winced. He knew there was no reason to argue, he’d lose immediately considering who he was talking to. It wasn’t like she was forcing him, he knew that she was right. What was surprising was how easily she admitted she’d need the backup. Even if she did deflect the entire incident. 

“Alright, you two head out the mid-house. Get the group situated so we can drive out tomorrow to Haven together. We shouldn’t be more than a few hours behind you.”

Pablo was quickly ushering the rescue group into the back of the car, while Nemo shut the trunk.

“I’m giving you three hours before I come looking.” He grumbled, watching as Ari swung her leg over the bike, turning the key in the ignition. It roared to life, Jason’s own bike rumbling beside her.

“Don’t worry, we would be too long. I just have to grab a few things for the center and the library.” She smiled, kicking back the kickstand. Nemo grunted and quickly jumped into the SUV. It pulled up next to her, Nemo rolling down his window. He passed her a pistol, tightening his grip on the metal as she reached to take it.

“Hey. Be safe.”

Ari’s smile softened at his tone. He acted tough and difficult, but when it came down to it, he had a giant heart. She nodded, promising him that they’d both make it back in one piece. His troubled expression slipped away, and the frown pulled back on his face. She tucked the gun in her belt, watching the SUV drive off taking the left out of the deserted city. She jerked her chin over to Jason and the two took a right, leading them further in the wasteland.


End file.
